


Long Distance Punishment

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Gibbs and Director Vance enlist Tony's help with troublesome Duo.  Abby gets a little come Jesus from Tony





	Long Distance Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I am re posting this so I can add to the series. Also folks have reminded me I have Vance as the director. I never liked Jenny and I am humanizing Director Vance a little. :)

TONY/DANNY'S HOUSE

Tony was getting a shower getting ready for the day when the shower curtain opened. "Want some company?" Danny asked, soaping up a wash cloth. 

"Always" Tony said turning and wrapping his arms around Danny. 

"What's the plan for today?" Danny asked. 

"Gonna do some errands." Tony said rinsing off. 

"Sounds good. I am taking Grace to get some Christmas shopping done." Danny said. 

"Ok." Tony said nodding leaning in to kiss Danny. 

"Any news on when Gibbs is coming?" Danny asked. 

"He is probably gonna head here close to Christmas." Tony said grabbing a towel and stepping out. 

Just then Danny's phone went off. "Sounds like you're being called in." Tony said picking it up. 

"Good Morning Commander." Tony said smirking. 

"G'morning Tony. I hate to take Danny from you." Steve said. 

"I understand completely. He's in the shower. You want to send him the address?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah I will. I hear you're gonna have to help punish your former team mates." Steve said. 

"Yeah. If they don't act right I am handing them over to you." Tony said. 

"Looking forward to it. See you later." Steve said. 

"Bye Commander." Tony said hitting end on Danny's phone. 

"Was it Steve Babe?" Danny asked. 

'Yeah. You guys have a case. He'll send you the address to your phone." Tony said. 

"Damn." Danny said getting his clothes on.

"I'll take Grace shopping. If I get called I'll call Samantha and she can come watch Grace." Tony said. 

"Ok. She wants to get something for Rachel." Danny said. 

'Understandable. She's her mother. We will find something nice she to can use. Has she had the baby yet?" Tony asked. 

"No. When she does Stan's mother is coming to get it." Danny said putting his shoes on. 

"Alright I am off to fight crime." Danny said smirking.

"See you later Detective. Call if you need me to do anything." Tony said kissing him. 

THE PALACE FIVE O HEADQUARTERS

Danny was rubbing his head looking at the search site for the bus full of kids, when he looked up Steve was standing in his doorway. "I have an idea. You think Tony would be willing to lend his team to us to help locate these kids?" Steve asked. 

"I'll call and ask him." Danny said picking up his phone dialing his Fiancee's number. 

"Hello Detective." Tony said. 

Danny smirked. "I need a favor." Danny said. 

"What is it." Tony asked sensing the uneasiness of his lover. 

"We have a bus load of elementary school kids buried somewhere on this God forsaken island. We're too thin..." Danny trailed off. 

"Amelia and Ned will be there in a few minutes to help. If you need more help, I will drop this kid I kidnapped off with Samantha." Tony said winking at Grace. 

"Thank you." Danny said. 

"Anything for Jersey Detectives." Tony said hanging up. 

"He in?" Kono asked coming in. 

"He is. Sending Agents Hancock & Dorneget over. Said he'll be here as soon as he drops Grace off at Samantha's." Danny said. 

"Good we'll get set up out on the big table." Steve said heading out to the big table Danny & Kono following.

1 HOUR LATER  
THE PALACE

Tony came in to see Ned & Amelia standing with the task force around the big table. "Just in time to help us decide how to break off in teams." Steve said. 

"Sorry had to talk Grace out of stopping at Kamekona's" Tony said causing everyone to laugh. Just then his phone rang. "Agent Dinozzo." Tony said after a few minutes. 

"If it's ok with you I am at the Five O's office, You can contact me there." Tony said. 

"Yes Sir." Tony said hanging up. 

"Take it we're having a conference call with the director." Dornaget said. 

'Bingo." Tony said.

"Throw it up on the big monitor Chin." Steve said. 

Just then Director Vance and Gibbs came on the screen. "Agent Dinozzo glad to see Hawaii is still standing." Director said. 

'Oh if anyone is gonna tear Hawaii down, it's my Neanderthal of a partner." Danny cut in. 

Gibbs and the rest of the group laughed sans Steve who was glaring at Danny. "What can I do for you today Director?" Tony asked. 

"I am sending you Agent McGee and Officer David. No one here in D C wants to put up with them." Vance said.

"Understood sir. If they don't act right I'll give them to Commander McGarrett to do what he wishes with them." Tony said smirking. 

"I need to know if you have looked at the files I sent you for your fourth member?" Director asked. 

"I am looking at em now. But I got to tell you I am leaning towards asking Ron Balboa to come out here." Tony said.

The Director smirked. "I owe Gibbs 100 bucks." Vance said. 

Tony laughed. "Balboa helped me a lot when Gibbs' was on his 'sabbatical'." Tony said. 

"Ok. I will let you ask him. But you do need a fourth if he should not accept." Director said.

"Got it. I will look at the files as soon as we get done locating a bus load of kids. We're helping the task force." Tony said. 

'Commander anything we can do to help please let us know." Director said. 

'Thank you sir." Steve said. 

'Dinozzo I'll be there tomorrow with the juveniles." Gibbs said. 

Dinozzo nodded. "See you then. Or talk to you tonight." Tony said motioning for Chin to cut the feed. "So where do you need us?" Tony asked.

 

NEXT DAY  
NCIS PEARL HARBOR

Tony was just getting his paper work done when the elevator dinged. He looked up to see Gibbs, McGee and Ziva step off. "I don't see why we're here. We should've been punished in D C." Ziva said. 

"You're here Officer David is cause no one in D C wanted to deal with you." Tony said coming out into the bull pen. 

"Tony." Gibbs said smirking at him and hugging his former Senior Field Agent. 

"Hey Gibbs. How was the trip." Tony asked hugging him back.

"You know." Gibbs said. 

Tony nodded. "Understood. Stick around I'll get these two started on some Cold Cases with Amela and Ned. We'll go grab a bite to eat. I want to ask you something." Tony said. 

"Sounds good." Gibbs said stepping back. 

"Alright this is your task. We have no cases. So right now you two are working with Agents Hancock & Dorneget on Cold Cases. If we get a case you will be observing us the first go around. If you misstep two times there will be consequences. Are we understood?" Tony asked. McGee nodded while Ziva glared at him. "I can't hear you." Tony said. 

"Yes Tony." McGee said. 

"While you're here it will be Agent Dinozzo. Same for Agent Hancock and Agent Dorneget." Tony said. 

"Gibbs this is ridiculous." Ziva said.

"If you don't want to take my orders I know someone who would be willing to help you." Tony said sharing a smirk with Gibbs. 

"Any one is better than you." Ziva said.

"Ok. Your choice." Tony said.

 

FIVE O TASK FORCE OFFICE

Tony walked into the outer office area and saw Danny and Steve standing around the Smart table. "Tony, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Steve asked.

"I have a recruit for you Commander." Tony said. 

"They screw up already?" Danny asked.

"Did you guys bet on us?" Ziva asked. 

"No. We made an observation." Danny said bristling at her tone. 

"Introduce us." Steve said. 

"LT Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams meet Agent Timothy McGee and Officer Ziva David." Tony said. 

"Nice to meet you." McGee said. 

"So is both of them or just one?" Steve asked.

"Depends on Probie here. If he wants he can work with Dorneget and Ames." Tony said.

"I'll work cold cases." McGee said. 

"Sounds good. I'll pair ms David with Kono when she comes back from lunch." Steve said. 

"Sounds good." Tony said nodding his head.

Gibbs noticed the smirk on Ziva's face and stepped beside her. 'Let me make one thing clear Officer David. This is punishment. If you disobey Commader McGarret and Det Williams you will be sent back to D C and Director Vance will be firing you. Are we clear?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva not saying anything made him angry. "ARE WE CLEAR?" He yelled making Ziva flinch.

"Yes Gibbs." She said swallowing.

Dammy made eye contact with Tony and tilted his head towards his office. "Gibbs I'll be right back and we can go get some late lunch." Tony said following Danny into his office. 'What is up?" Tony asked. 

"What happened?" Danny asked indicating Ziva. 

"She said anyone was better than me." Tony said shrugging.

"Damn. Well Ms David will definitely get her moneys worth." Danny said.

"Danny, watch your back." Tony said. 

"Always. I have a fed that I am kind of in love. Plus there is Grace." Danny said winking. 

"Good. Alright time to drop McGee back at the office and ask Gibbs that question." Tony said. 

"I got a call from Rachel's lawyer. They want to set up a meeting so she can have time with Grace." Danny said sighing. 

"Do you want to be there? If not I will go." Tony said. 

Danny saw Steve losing control of his anger towards the two agents. "Better go and make sure Super Seal doesn't dump Ziva into the shark cage." Danny said heading out of the office.

 

KAMEKONA'S SHRIMP TRUCK

 

Tony and Gibbs were sitting on one of the picnic benches eating shrimp. "So what do you need to ask me?" Gibbs asked. 

"Straight to the point." Tony said chuckling.

"Well you wouldn't like me any other way." Gibbs said. 

"You're right Boss. Ok I was hoping you'd consider being my Best man." Tony said taking a deep breath. 

'Tony. I'd be honored. But what about your frat brothers?" Gibbs asked. 

"No one better suited than you Boss. You were my friend longer than I've known some of my frat brothers. Besides me and Danny want a small ceremony on Steve's beach." Tony said.

"I'll be honored. Are you inviting Abby, Ducky and Jimmy?" Gibbs asked. 

"Ducky and Jimmy yes. I have to call and talk to Abby. She has sent me several 'childish' emails." Tony said.

"I was afraid of that. She and Ziva have been bad mouthing you around NCIS." Gibbs said. 

"I am sure. When you left to do your sabbatical, she basically put a 'in training' sign on my back." Tony said. 

"Why didn't you report her?" Gibbs asked. 

"They were adjusting to change. I figured if I gave em a little room they'd adjust." Tony said shrugging. 

"No matter how much change. They all know how to follow orders. Who did you have to help you?" Gibbs asked. 

"Balboa. He stepped in when they would leave early." Tony said. 

Gibbs shook his head. 'I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs said. 

"You didn't remember. You just had your Girls die all over again. I understood." Tony said patting Gibbs' hand. 

"How do I make it right?" Gibbs asked. 

"Stand up with me while I marry the man I love." Tony said smirking. 

"With honor" Gibbs said.

 

LATER AT NIGHT  
DINOZZO/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Tony was sitting in the living room while Danny was putting Grace to bed. He sighed and dialed Abby's number. "Hello." Abby said.

"Hey Abby." Tony said. 

"You calling to apologize?" Abby asked.

"Apologize for what?" Tony asked. 

"For breaking up the family. You left and then McGee and Ziva were sent to Hawaii and now Gibbs left with them. It's all your fault." Abby said.

"Ok, so that's how it's gonna be. Let me tell you some home truths Abigail." Tony said hearing a huff.

"McGee and Ziva are here cause they are being punished. They left their Superior without backup. And no one in D C wants to deal with em." Tony said. 

"That's not true." Abby said stomping her foot. 

"It is. Here is another home truth. When Gibbs left for his little retirement, Ziva and McGee didn't follow the chain of command. They were very insubordinate towards me." Tony said. 

"But that's cause you weren't Gibbs. They were used to him." Abby said whinying. 

"After 5 months they should've gotten used to my leadership style. No they did not want me to lead the team. But let me remind you of something Abby. I was Senior Field Agent a while before either of them came to Gibbs' team. I was up for the job." Tony said getting angry. 

"When will Gibbs come back?" Abby asked. 

"I don't know. You will have to call him." Tony said. 

"Fine. I see you're getting married. Are you inviting Senior?" Abby asked innocently. 

"No I am not. And Abby you are not coming either. I am sorry to hurt your feelings. But after this discussion I don't see us staying friends." Tony said.

"No. I want to come and be your Best man or woman." Abby said.

"No. And if you show up with Senior I will arrest both of you for trespassing. Understood?" Tony asked. 

"But Tony he's your dad." Abby said.

"No. He was an abusive bastard. I won't allow him around any more kids. Grace is too precious. Now I am hanging up. Goodbye Abby." Tony said hanging up and throwing his phone onto the couch. He noticed Danny come and sit down beside him.

"I take it she didn't budge on the Ziva and McGee issue?" Danny asked. 

"No. She's convinced it's my fault they were sent here. And of course it's my fault Gibbs is here." Tony said laying his head back. 

"It's not. It's there fault. They were stupid to leave their Superior out without backup." Danny said.

"Danny I know. But Abby don't see it that way. Anyways I need to speak to Steve in the morning about something." Tony said.

"I take it, it has to do with Senior and Abby showing up at our wedding?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Please tell me how did Kono and Steve take care of Ziva?" Tony asked. Danny regaled him with the rest of the afternoon and they laid on the couch just enjoyed each others company.

THE END


End file.
